


Mission Failure

by rosecake



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Captivity, Deepthroating, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Other, Rape and Rescue, Self-Sacrifice, Sounding, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/pseuds/rosecake
Summary: What was supposed to be an easy mission in space for Hal and Barry ends up going very, very wrong.





	Mission Failure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy it, I had a wonderful time writing them ♥

It should have been an easy mission. The target was a small slaving operation in a sparsely populated region of the sector, nothing that two of the Justice League's heaviest hitters couldn't handle with ease. 

Which was why Hal was having such a hard time processing why they were currently stuck in a small, dirty cell on a planet in the middle of nowhere, their alien jailer leering down at them through the bars with a smug expression on his face. Hal wasn't wearing anything but his briefs, his uniform having dissipated when they'd pulled his ring off him, and he was trying hard not to shudder from the cold while their captors were watching. Most of Barry's suit had been shredded, but at least he still had more covering him than Hal did. There was also a thick metal collar around his neck that was somehow preventing him from using his powers. 

"Not quite as feisty any more, are you?" asked the jailer. There were several guards behind him, all of them masked, but the jailer was the only one Hal had heard say anything since they'd been locked up. 

"Fuck off," said Hal. 

Translator devices didn't always handle cursing very well, but the jailer seemed to get Hal's point. He rolled all four of his eyes. "Fine. Be as difficult as you want to be. It'll just make your punishment all the more enjoyable," he said, smiling in a way that made Hal's blood run cold. 

"Your operation is going to be shut down one way or another," said Barry, his voice surprising level for man half-naked and caged on an alien planet. "It'll go easier for you if you surrender now." 

The jailer laughed. "Big words for a man trapped in one of my cells. You come into my territory uninvited, smash up my men and my property, and then you expect me to just shrug and surrender? Hell no. Anybody who messes with me gets punished for it. The only question is, which one of you wants to take your punishment first?" 

"You aren't laying a hand on either of us, you worthless monster," snapped Barry. 

The jailer smiled, and Hal knew just from the expression on his face that something bad was about to happen. He lifted a controller in his hand, making sure they could both see it, and then pressed a button on it. Barry jerked suddenly, electricity coursing through his body as he dropped to the ground. Hal caught him just in time to keep his skull from cracking against the concrete floor. 

"That's enough," said Hal, trying to hold Barry still as he convulsed, panic rising in him as he realized it was a steady current and not just a short shock. "Hey, that's enough! You're going to kill him!" 

"I don't really care," said the jailer. 

"Look, I get your fucking point! I'll do whatever you want." Hal was talking fast, so fast he wasn't sure if he was being coherent, but he needed them to stop right _now_ before Barry was injured past the point of no return. Barry wouldn't even be in space in the first place if it wasn't for Hal. "You can punish me, please, just leave him alone." 

"Well, since you asked so nicely," said the jailer, and finally Barry went still as the collar switched off. 

He was too still at first, and Hal's stomach dropped as he cradled Barry's head in his lap, too afraid to actually check for a pulse. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Barry moaned. His body twitched slightly as he came back to his senses, and Hal was so relieved that for a moment he almost forgot that they were still completely screwed. 

"Hal?" asked Barry, sounding confused. 

There was a loud bang as the door to their cell swung open, and Hal was being pulled to his feet and hauled away before he had a chance to say anything in response. 

"It's always so nice when we have a volunteer," said the jailer. 

"Wait, what?" said Barry. The guards dragged him out after Hal, and Hal felt his heart sink. He'd hoped they would just leave him in the cell, leave him alone while they dealt with Hal first. He still sounded disoriented from the shock. "Hal, wait, don't. You don't have to-" 

"It's fine, Barry, don't worry about it," said Hal. 

Usually his pride would demand that he at least attempt to fight off his captors, no matter how unlikely the odds of success, but he was worried that any disobedience was going to be taken out on Barry. And Hal wasn't sure how much more Barry could take, not with his healing abilities shut off along with the rest of his powers. 

So Hal let himself be lead forward, footsteps echoing through the halls as they descended deeper into the building.

\---------

They walked for what seemed like forever, the dread building in Hal with every step, until they reached a room that was split into two parts. On one side the floor was stone, just like most of the rest of the building, dirty and covered in random debris and junk. But about halfway across the flooring switched to a metal grate. The holes in the grate were fairly large, wide enough for something roughly the size of a human arm to slip through.

He only had a second to wonder why the room was set up like that when a tentacle slid out through a hole in the grate, ugly and bruised-colored and glistening with something Hal definitely did not want touching him. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he said. He'd expected something bad, and his imagination had been offering up all sorts of awful possibilities every since they'd left the cell, but he'd still managed to underestimate just how bad it was going to be. 

The guards that had walked him down gave him no time to prepare himself, they just threw him onto the metal grating and then backed away quickly. His first instinct was to scramble backwards, away from the whatever monster was lurking beneath the grate, and he was fast enough to make it back to the stone section of the flooring for a second before the tentacle wrapped itself around his ankle and yanked him back. His hands slid across the debris on the floor, trying to find something to hold onto, or at least grab something he could fight back with. All he managed to grab was a jagged little piece of scrap metal, nothing big enough to do anything to the tentacle around his ankle, or any other tentacles reaching out for him now that he was within their grasp. He almost dropped it, but then he could hear Barry screaming, yelling at their captors to let him go. 

Hal's heart was pounding so loudly it made all the other noise seem like it was coming from far away, and it was hard to make out exactly what Barry was shouting, but Hal tightened his fist around the metal in his hand anyway. It was too small to use as a weapon, but if he could get close enough to Barry he might be able to use it as a lock-pick on his collar. 

At least they were still holding Barry back, far away from the tentacles that were slowing sliding across Hal's body, trying to figure out what they hand it their grasp. Barry would be fine, at least for now. 

Hal kicked out against the tentacle currently clamped around his ankle, and there was a brief moment of give before the tentacle pulled his leg down again. He snarled in frustration as another tentacle wrapped itself around his chest, pulling his torso down so that he was lying with his back against the grating, more tentacles reaching out to wrap around his other limbs as well. He was pinned down tightly enough that metal edges of the floor's grating dug into his back, the tentacles pulsing lightly in a way that made him want to crawl out of his skin. 

Yet another one reached out and slid across his chest, down to the waistband of his underwear and then underneath it. 

"Wait, fuck, don't," he said, trying to jerk away from it even though there was nowhere to go. He wasn't even sure if the thing was sentient enough to understand him, but even if it was, it clearly didn't give a fuck. 

He thrashed as it slid down further, wrapping itself around the base of his cock and then sliding down the shaft in a spiral. The grip was too tight, and the way the thing pulsed only made it worse. All his struggling only managed to hurt his back as his skin scrapped against the rough metal edges of the grating, but at least that pain felt _normal_. Anything was better than the sickening feeling of the tentacles rubbing up against him. One of the tentacles sliding between his thigh and his underwear pushed down, pushing his briefs down with it until they were stretched out around his knees, his cock and everything else completed exposed. 

Hal tried not to think of all the people in the room, tried really hard not to think about Barry. He wished, more than anything, that they'd just left Barry in the cell. 

Another tentacle, this one from below him, brushed up against the cleft of his ass. Hal groaned, and immediately regretted it as yet another one took advantage and pressed into his mouth. The taste was disgusting, and his first reaction was to try and spit it out, but the tentacle didn't budge. He even tried biting into it, desperate to get it to pull out, but there was no reaction even as Hal's teeth sunk into it. For all Hal knew the thing couldn't even feel pain. 

He froze as a tentacle pressed up against his ass, and then it was sliding _inside_ him, the tentacle in his mouth muffling his scream. 

Whatever the tentacles were coated with, as slick as it felt against his skin, did absolutely nothing to ease the pain of penetration. It was just too _big_ , too much to take at once, especially as quickly as it was thrusting into him.

Something about the screaming must have pleased the thing, though, because the tentacle in his mouth decided then to slide deeper into his throat, deep enough that Hal gagged on it. The tentacle started pulsing even harder, throbbing hard against the inside of his throat, like it was enjoying itself. It pressed in even deeper, so deep and thick that he couldn't breathe around it, and soon enough the fear of suffocation was enough to distract him from all other pain and degradation. 

It didn't let up until there were dots straining the edges of his vision, a sure sign he was about to pass out, and then the jailer was there, making an odd clicking noise. 

The tentacle down his throat pulled back, not all the way out but far enough for him to get air. It took him a minute to get his breathing under control, to the point where he wasn't gasping around appendage in his mouth. There was just enough give for him to raise his head slightly, and he tried to take stock of his surroundings. The guards still had Barry, back against the stone wall, and all of them were giving the grating a wide berth, like they were afraid of being dragged in with Hal. 

The jailer himself, though, seemed unbothered by the tentacles slipping around by his feet. Whatever the monster was, he clearly wasn't afraid of it like the others were. 

"That's right, breathe in," said the jailer. "Our friend here sometimes gets a little overeager. But we don't want you passing out so soon." 

Hal wished he had been allowed to pass out. The tentacle in his mouth may have eased up, but the tentacle in ass had picked up in its place, pulsing as it pumped in and out of him. Hal's hips jerked up with each thrust, his cock throbbing painfully in the vice-like grip of the tentacle wrapped around it. 

He could hear Barry pleading with the guards holding him, begging them to let Hal go, and Hal shut his eyes. It would be easier if Barry wasn't there, forced to watch every single degradation Hal was going through. There was no way Hal was going to be able to lie about this later, blow it off like nothing had happened. If there even was a later. 

As bad as it was, though, at least he wasn't being forced to watch the same thing happen to Barry. 

Hal kept his eyes shut and tried to pretend that at the very least he was alone, with nobody else around to bear witness to his suffering. It was hard at first, with the jailer taunting him and Barry's distraught voice in the background, but it actually got easier as the tentacle in his mouth slid back down into his throat, deep enough to make him choke around it. It pulled back just long enough for Hal to inhale, and then it pressed inside again, matching the rhythm of the tentacle fucking his ass. At that point it was hard to concentrate on anything other than how oppressively and overwhelming filled he was, with tentacles clamped around him and pressing into him from from every angle. 

Eventually, though, it reached the point where he could almost sort of handle it. Every part of him hurt - his throat, his cock, his ass, every single inch of his back being pressed into the grate - but he could handle it. He tried to relax, to let himself loosen up, and just wait for it to be over. 

"Ah, it looks like you're finally getting into it. I don't want you to get bored, though, so maybe we should take things just a step further?" The jailer made another clicking noise, a noise that at this point Hal knew meant nothing good. 

One of the tentacles pressing down against his chest slid down past his cock and then wrapped itself back around underneath him. He was exhausted but his body spasmed anyway, jerking desperately away from the second tentacle pressing into his ass, but there was no stopping it. Hal slumped back against the grating as the tentacle thrust inside, twisting itself around the other and pulsing in time with it, and his screams were smothered into pathetic moans by the tentacle in his mouth. His hands tightened reflexively into fists, tight enough that the scrap of metal in his right hand drew blood from his palm. 

The jailer laughed at his distress, and Hal realized with a sickening rush that he had no idea how this was supposed to end. When the jailer got bored? When the monster did? Could the monster even get tired, or it was it going to just fuck Hal until he passed out and then move right on to Barry? 

Hal screamed again, as pointless as it was. He couldn't let the thing move on to Barry. 

Not that there was really anything he could do to stop it. 

There was a clicking noise again, and Hal panicked, because there was absolutely no way he could take another tentacle inside him without splitting open. Instead though, he nearly sobbed with relief as the tentacle in his mouth slid all the way out. The rest of the tentacles loosened and then shifted, pulling him up so that he was kneeling on his knees, hands pinned behind him. The metal grate dug painfully into his legs, and neither the tentacles around his cock or the ones in his ass eased up at all, but just the change in position was a huge ease on his muscles. 

His relief was short lived, though, because at a gesture from the jailer the guards were dragging a flailing Barry over to the edge of the grate.

"Wait," said Hal. At least he tried to say it, but his throat was so ravaged it came out more as a brief rasp and nothing more. "Wait," he said again, trying to get his voice working again. "Wait, leave him alone." 

They ignored him and pushed Barry forward onto his knees, forcing him into the same kneeling position Hal was in. 

"Hal, are you..." said Barry, and Hal looked at him, could see that he'd been crying. 

Hal couldn't handle looking at him. He dropped his head, coughing, trying to get the grimy taste of the monster out of his throat, but the jailer grabbed him by the hair and roughly pulled his head back up. 

"Hey, we brought your friend over here for you, the least you could do is look at him," he said. "You know, if you would just relax a little, I bet the tentacles would feel a lot nicer. Your friend is close enough that I bet you could come right on him."

"Fuck off," snapped Hal as a fresh wave of revulsion came over him. Right now all he wanted was Barry as far away from him as possible. 

"I'm sorry, are you not having a good time? Well, I'm sure we can figure out something your species likes," he said. He clicked something at the monster and the tentacles loosened their hold on Hal, enough for him to squirm around but not much else. The tentacle around his cock slid back and then forward again, stretching itself out until only a narrow, thin strand of it was probing at the tip of his cock. 

It was an almost gentle touch at first, lulling him into a false sense of calm right before the tip of the tentacle forced its way into his urethra. He screamed, loud and ragged with nothing in his throat to block it this time, and then Barry was screaming too, yelling for the jailer to stop. 

After a few seconds that felt like forever he realized that his thrashing was only making the pain worse, but he still couldn't stop himself from jerking in pain. And it wasn't even just the pain, it was the sheer _wrongness_ of having something working its way into his urethra, squirming from the inside. 

"Stop it," said Barry. Hal was too far gone to say anything in his own defense. "Please, stop it, that's enough! You've done enough to him." 

"Really?" asked the jailer. "You're ready to switch positions?" 

"Yes," said Barry. 

"No," moaned Hal at the exact same moment, unsure if it had been understandable or if it had just sounded like a noise of pain. 

The guards holding Barry quickly moved away as tentacles slid up from the grating, wrapping around him to keep him held down in the same kneeling position. 

"Wait," said Hal. He exhaled sharply as the tentacle inside his cock finally slipped out and pulled back under the grate. But then more tentacles were moving by Barry, pressing up against his cock as Barry tried to pull back from them. In a few seconds they'd be pulling away at the remains of his suit, leaving him just as much of an exposed wreck as Hal. 

"Wait, fuck, please wait," said Hal. 

"Look, it's time for you to finish, okay?" said the jailer. "Let your friend have his turn." 

"No," said Hal. He kept saying it, over and over, as the tentacle around his cock loosened its grip and started to slid softly up and down his shaft. Hal shuddered with disgust, and the tentacles inside him shifted, pushing up against his prostate, making the pressure even worse. It shouldn't have been possible, but in a few moments through some combination of overwhelming sensation he was coming in the most painful orgasm he'd ever experienced. 

Hal collapsed forward onto his hands and knees as the tentacles that had been holding him up. The last tentacle on him was the one wrapped around his cock, and even that one pulled away as he finally stopped twitching, completely spent. But he was too worried about Barry to be relieved. 

"Leave Barry alone," he said. 

Hal couldn't even make himself look at Barry at this point. He could only pray that he'd managed to avoid coming on him. He looked up at the jailer instead, who was smiling smugly down at him, safe and assured in the knowledge that Hal was far too broken and boneless to try anything with his newfound freedom. And he was right - there was no way Hal could manage a fight with an alien bigger than himself at that moment. He wasn't even sure if he could stand without immediately falling over. 

He had just enough energy to lean forward to Barry and wrap his arms around him. 

"I'm so sorry," Hal said, trying to suppress the shudder of revulsion he felt as the tentacles wrapped around Barry pulsed in between them. Hal swallowed and pulled closer. He just needed to be a little closer. 

"Hal, don't," said Barry, his voice rough, desperate. "It's not-" 

"It's going to be fine," said Hal. 

He ran his fingers along Barry's collar, looking for anything that felt like a keyhole or a joint and trying not to be obvious about it. He found a dip in the metal and shoved the the piece of scrap he'd managed to hold onto into it. He'd picked locks before, and he was desperate for that little _clink_ that meant freedom, unlikely as it was, but nothing inside the collar gave way. 

"Fuck," said Hal. Things were not to be fine at all. 

"No, wait. I think that interrupted the circuit, I can-" 

Then Barry was gone, the empty collar falling to the ground where he'd been, tentacles curved loosely around nothing but air. He was back again before the collar even hit the ground, before anyone else had a chance to register what was happening. 

"Here," he said, sliding Hal's ring back on his finger. Hal had no idea how he'd managed to find it. "I thought you'd want this back." 

The effect was immediate. Hal could feel the power of the ring flow through him, covering him, starting to heal the damage that had been done to his body. 

_Power levels six percent_ , chimed the ring. _Recharge recommended as soon as possible._

He could manage with six percent.

\---------

Barry handled the guards while Hal dealt the monster they kept under the grating. It didn't take them long, not once they had their powers back. Still, a late victory didn't undo the damage that had already been done.

Barry looked about ready to pass out where he stood. "I'm so tired I could fall asleep right here, but I just want to go home already." 

"You can sleep while I fly us," said Hal.

He was trying not to think of what had happened, but he was sore and his skin felt tacky and disgusting and he couldn't quite manage it. The monster was dead, but he could still feel the ghost of its touch all over. 

"Hal," said Barry, softly. "You need to rest just as much as I do. Probably more than I-" 

"I'm fine now that I have the ring back," said Hal. It was a lie, but even so, he wasn't spending another second on this planet if he didn't have to. The damn ring could fly them back on autopilot. 

Barry didn't look like he believed him, but he nodded anyway. "Okay," he said. "Let's go home."

\---------

Hal was exhausted by the time they got back to Earth, but he still got in the shower first thing. Getting the filth and slime off made him feel better, although not as much better as he'd hoped. Even millions of miles away and safe in his own home he could still feel the thing's touch, occasional shudders racing through him just at the memory. At least the bruising and cuts had faded, though, thanks to the ring's power.

Barry was less of a mess but still took a shower right after him. By the time he was done he looked almost normal, even if it was a little surreal to see him standing there in Hal's borrowed clothes. 

"It's easier when shit goes wrong in space," said Hal. He felt like he had to say something. "You come back home, you get cleaned up, you wait for all the injuries to heal, and then you can just pretend it was all some weird fever dream that never really happened." 

"That doesn't sound healthy, Hal," said Barry. He sounded sad, and Hal could feel his heart seize up. He'd never handled pity very well. 

"Yeah, well," said Hal, shrugging it off. He shouldn't have said anything in the first place. "I can take you home, if you want." 

Barry smiled at him, but his face was still tight and tired looking. "I can get home by myself in about two seconds, Hal. You don't have to take me." 

"I know," said Hal. "I just-" he started, and then sighed. It was late, and Barry needed to leave. They both needed space, time to decompress and heal, time to sleep. Still, he didn't want Barry to just _go_ , be there one second and gone the next. 

Hal was pretty sure he was going to fall apart the second that happened. 

"You could stay, if you wanted?" asked Hal. 

Barry looked at him, and Hal knew it had been a stupid request. Probably the only thing Barry could think of when looking at him was the sight of him naked and writhing in tentacles. It probably wasn't a good idea for either of them to be around each other right now, but Hal still really didn't want him go. 

"You want me to stay the night with you?" asked Barry, and it sounded more intimate that Hal had intended it to when Barry repeated it back to him like that. 

It was what he wanted, though. 

"Yes." 

"Why?" asked Barry. 

"Fuck, sorry," said Hal. "You don't have to, I just meant-" 

Barry brought a hand to Hal's face, his thumb covering Hal's mouth and silencing him. "It's fine, Hal. I'll stay if you want. I just want you to tell me why." 

Hal didn't really want to explain himself. He wanted to say something dumb and flippant, to blow it off, but he was worried if he did then Barry would walk out on him. 

"I thought you were dead for a minute, back in the cells. I just think it would be easier to sleep if you were here, if I could, you know-" he said, and he reached out and hesitantly placed his hand on Barry's chest, feeling his heart beat. "If I could just know that you were still here, still alive." 

Listening to himself talk, he sounded fucking insane. Barry really should walk out on him. 

"Okay," said Barry. "I'm tired, Hal. Let's go to sleep." 

Barry followed him back to the bedroom and then slid under the sheets first. Hal curled around him, loosely, but still close enough to hear him breathing. It was soothing, and he was exhausted, and even with the lingering pain he fell asleep almost immediately. 

Everything else he could deal with in the morning.


End file.
